1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuitry and, in particular, to the architecture of a high density integrated circuit package.
Modern computers and other electronic devices make use of integrated circuitry, which is favored for its efficiency of manufacture, speed of operation and low power consumption. As is known in the art, these advantages increase as the density of circuit elements in the integrated circuitry grows. Conversely, these advantages can be diminished by the inadequate removal of heat produced by the operation of the integrated circuit, by the introduction of lengthy connectors between integrated circuit chips and other such factors. In designing packaging for integrated circuits, it is generally desired to pursue an architecture that enhances the advantages of the integrated circuitry.
2. Related Art
Published United States patent application number U.S. 2002/0053726 A1 of Mikubo et al, entitled “Semiconductor Device Attaining Both High Speed Processing And Sufficient Cooling Capacity”, filed Nov. 8, 2001, discloses a semiconductor device in which a plurality of wiring boards carry semiconductor modules (e.g., memory chips) and an integrated circuit chip (IC chip) that is connected to the wiring board. The IC chip carries a microminiature heat sink secured to it. A plurality of the wiring boards are stacked one above the other and the circuits thereon are interconnected via socket connectors. A coolant is flowed through the heat sinks on each of the IC chips in the stack of wiring boards (see paragraph 0055 and FIGS. 5 and 6). A heat sink may be formed from two metal blocks, one of which has a series of fins that define grooves on one surface and the other of which has a mating surface for the fins. The blocks are secured together with the fins of the first block pressing against the receiving surface of the second block to form a plurality of channels between the two blocks. See paragraphs 0079 through 0086.